Salteire
Geography Set in a temperate alluvial plain, Salteire is crisscrossed by many shallow rivers. While one might expect such terrain to be fertile and lush, much of the land is barren and unsuitable for farming. The very rivers that should bring life are so heavily laden by minerals washed down from the Discord Mountains on the southeastern border of the region that they become toxic to plants and animals. A collection of freshwater lakes in the west is the main source of fresh water in the region, and most of the population centers are based here. Within the region, there are three features of note: *The Sayleen River, the largest river in Salteire, flows from the Discord Mountains to the far northwestern edge of the region, where it empties into the gulf. The river is so muddied by the minerals of the Discord Mountains that the land around it is unfit for anything. All along the river are artificially flooded regions where the water is allowed to sit and dry so that the dissolved minerals, mostly salt, can be easily harvested. Small communities are built up around these salt pools to house the workers. *The largest lake is called the Godwell. Believed to be a freshwater well dug by gods in ancient times, it is the primary source of freshwater in the region. Nine freshwater springs flow into the lake from the hills surrounding it. The Godwell in turn feeds several smaller lakes in the area. *The eastern border of Salteire is formed by the Discord Mountains, a tall mountain range formed by the collision of two continental plates. The upwelling forced many minerals to the surface, which wash down in the rivers that flow into Salteire. People The Salterri have long been a warmongering, imperialistic people. Though they lacked the military might for world domination against the united barbarians of the north, such thoughts were never far from them. Within the region of Salteire, however, things are changing. With the instability of the Imperium and their military might faltering, the people have begun to look to those outside of the government for leadership. The people are lean, tough, and cruel. The harsh land beget a harsh people. Though rich in rare mineral resources, the difficult conditions has made life far from comfortable for the Salterri. Generally pale with a reddish hue, these ruddy folk usually have reddish blonde hair which seems almost golden in the sun. Their wiry frames conceal an unexpected physical strength. Though not the brightest or most creative people, their have a sense of conviction and self assurance that drives them forward. Resources The majority of useful resources in Salteire come from the many rivers. Evaporation pools cover the landscape like cultivated fields, workers toiling away to harvest the crops of salts and precious metals. Seasonal floods and a network of canals replenish the salt fields. The distinct lack of vegetation through much of the country and poor water supplies mean that most buildings are constructed of baked mud brick, though this is almost always covered with ornate carvings and decorative scroll work with gold and silver filigree to hide the drab materials. Even the poorest citizens have some gold or silver in their homes to brighten the mood. Some sources of stone are also quarried for construction, but these are usually reserved only for the wealthiest and most powerful members of the country. Most of the government buildings are palatial, built of imported marble, polished granite, and layered with gold leaf and silver amidst intricate carvings showing the glory of the Imperium. Occasional rains replenish cisterns dug across the region for that purpose which, when combined with the waters of the Godwell, provide for the drinking needs of the people, though little enough is left to water any crops. Fishing is prevalent along the coast, but Salteire boasts no great fisheries. Religion The Salterri have long followed She-Of-Silver-Spear-And-Coin, the Lady that the Salterri worship in a religion known as the Hailings of the Silver Sea, a minority of which still exists within the region. In recent years, a cult has arisen in the shadows of the Imperium which believes in the strength and 'rightness' of their humanity and their right to rule as an empire. This religion has come to be known simply as Ascension, and has grown to become the dominant religion in Salteire. Ascension espouses a belief that each and every man is but an embryonic god. Through a concerted effort towards enlightenment, dedication to the church, and becoming a powerful leader in this life, one can ascend upon entering the afterlife, literally becoming a god. Naturally, this appeals strongly to many of the Salterri, and in the wake of the imperial instability, many look towards Ascension for guidance in this life and the next. The church teaches that the path of ascension has been suppressed by the Lord of Fire, and that he and his evil avatar on Telluris directly interfere in ascension and must be brought down for mankind to truly take its rightful place in this world and the next. Category:Regions Category:Former Capital Regions Category:Regions in the Salterri Imperium Category:Regions of Telluris Category:Former Tellurian Capital Regions